A variety of different digital spaces can serve as locations for displaying digital marketing content (e.g., advertisements). For instance, marketing content can be placed at different locations on web pages, within search results, within a game, within a mobile app, or within a productivity application, to name a few. However, not all digital marketing locations are created equal. Some locations provide space at which marketing content is highly viewable by users. For instance, the top of a web page is typically a location that has high viewability by users since it is initially displayed when the web page is rendered on user devices. Other locations, however, provide space at which marketing content is rarely seen. For instance, the bottom of a web page can have low viewability by users since the bottom of the web page is initially off-screen and users may not scroll down to view the bottom of the web page.
Marketers typically try to increase the likelihood of their marketing content being rendered in the viewable space on user devices so the marketing content has the opportunity to make an impact on their addressable audience. Currently, there are mechanisms in place to allow marketers to control bidding on locations to present their content based on viewability in order to optimize toward and increase bidding on locations that are deemed to be in view or with high likelihood of being viewable. One challenge, though, is that the programmatic nature of bidding operates on a supply and demand basis. As viewable locations are considered to be of higher value by more and more marketers, this drives up the demand for these locations. Meanwhile, the supply of the viewable locations stays relatively flat or even declines as viewability increases. As a result, the price of viewable locations goes up (and could go up exponentially). This presents a challenge for marketers to determine at what level of viewability is the cost too high to present their content at those locations.